Demigods at School
by FallenAngel67421
Summary: Well what do you think would happen of the Greek and Roman hero's attended Hogwarts? What could possibly go wrong! Well a lot of things. Not your everyday crossover so please come check it out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! new story! Yay! Hope you all like...and here I am listening to the best band ever... Sorry if the story sucks.**

* * *

"What do you think Chiron wants?" Percy asked Nico. The two were on their way to the Big House to see what it was Chiron wanted.

Nico shrugged, "Don't ask me." He just kept looking forward. The pair was walking up to the Big House that had Chiron, Thalia and Annabeth waiting for them. Jason and Leo were running up to join them.

"Jason, you were summoned to?" Percy joked. The son of Jupiter nodded.

"Well the more the merrier!" Leo said. Percy grinned and laughed along with him. Nico smiled a little and toed the ground. Percy clapped his hand on Nico's back and pushed him a bit further. Then he ruffled his hair.

"Come on Nico, let's get moving." Percy grinned.

As the group came up to the big house Chiron looked at them with a sad look in his eyes, "This is not going to be good." Jason whistled. Everyone silently agreed with him as the climbed up the steps.

All the boys entered and that was how they ended up here. On the Hogwarts Express. In the last cart. With some weird people. Traveling to a magic school. All pretending to be asleep. Well Thalia and Annabeth were somewhere else and Leo went to talk to the engineer. Jason was pretending, Percy and Nico were really asleep. Both the boys were leaning on each other and Percy was laying his head on Nico's drooling. They would have been a cute couple but Jason highly doubted that Percy or Nico would ask each other out. Percy happened to have gotten out of a relationship with Annabeth after finding out she had cheated on him with some other dude at camp. That was not a very cheery day in camp.

"Excuse me? Is this place taken?" A short red headed girl asked Jason. Some of her friends started to pile in and stand behind her. He could just see the girl clearly though.

He nodded," Uh, no. Come on in." Jason said as he shifted the other two sleeping demigods over to the side a bit and the girls friends started to pile was another red headed guy and a dark haired guy. Then a girl with frizzy red hair and a boy with a frog. The same odd girl that was reading a magazine upside down was still here.

"Who are you?" The frizzy haired girl asked Jason she had a very noticeable British accent.

"Uhh...Jason Grace. Who are you?" He asked. He shifted in his seat to get a better look at the group and put on his best stare.

"Hermione Granger." She replied stiffly," What are you doing here?"She asked him.

"Sitting here." Percy said wiping his face off of all the excess drool. He shook Nico awake, who didn't like being woken up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." She said again, "You're not from Britain. You don't sound like it at least."

"That would be because we are from America." Nico mumbled.

She stared at the son of Hades like he had zapped her, "What?" She asked.

"I said," he glared,"We are from America." He leaned forward and was trying his hardest to not hurt the girl who was currently pissing him off. This girl was going to get on his nerves and real fast if she can't shut up.

"What are you doing here." asked the red headed guy.

"We are transfers from America," Percy clamped his hand over Nico's mouth to keep him from giving any crude remarks, "Who are all of you." From Nico all that could be heard was, "Mrffcy mmufft moof faamm foff muu moothh." as he yelled behind a hand.

"I'm Ron Weasly. That's gotta be cool to be transfers." The red headed boy said. He looked at Nico like he was worried the he would do something bad.

"I'm Ginny Weasly, Ron's my brother in case your wondering." The red headed girl told Percy. She looked out the window and leaned on the seat.

"Hi! I'm Neville Longbottom How are you." The boy with the toad said.

"Luna," the girl with the upside down magazine, "Luna Lovegood." She started at Nico and Percy a bit before turning back to her magazine.

"Nice to met you all I'm Percy- OW! Nico!" Percy recoiled his hand after Nico bit it, "Really man!? Why did you bite me" Percy yelled shaking his hand a bit.

"What, you didn't take your hand off my mouth." Nico said crossing his arms. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. A light blush started to creep upon his cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by the son of Jupiter.

Percy looked at him with a glare,"Not cool man not cool." He punched Nico in the arm jokingly. Nico looked away from him with closed eyes and a blush across his face, Jason was trying his hardest not to smirk at the moment, "Jay," Percy started off, "Could you go find the others, you might have to force Leo off the poor engineer though." Percy scratched the back of his head.

"Ughh...Why can't you do it Percy?" Jason groaned.

Percy smirked at him, "Because I said so." He added smugly, "And I'm in charge."

"That's debatable. Who put you in charge?" Jason looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know who did." Percy looked at him.

Jason glared at him,"No I don't because if I remember correctly you weren't give the okay to be in charge." Jason said coolly.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Thalia stepped in with Annabeth and Leo close on her heels, "Well? What are you three looking at? Get changed into the schools uniform and Percy stop glaring at the floor. Just suck it up hero and wait to save the world another day but please spare the floor from your stares." She shook her head.

"Yea sure!" Percy grinned and grabbed his robes out from underneath him and went to go change. He took off his shirt after moving to the restrooms and started to put on his shirt for his robes when a loud clank came from outside the door. and Percy opened the door to see what was going on.

He say a pale platinum blond kid holding up a smaller boy with brown hair. There were two other guys behind the blond boy who were grinning madly at the smaller boy's discomfiture. "Hey," Percy started, "Put the kid down." He walked out completely shirtless and looked quite intimidating with one of his wolf stares plastered on his face.

One look at him and the pale boy burst out laughing, "Where the bloody hell is your shirt?" He asked between gasps of air. He still had he boy pinned up.

"That's not important." Percy gritted out wondering why he didn't put on a shirt." Put that boy down or I will make you." He stood a bit firmer and balled up his fists. Kids were now starting to come out of their cabins to change into their robes. Some of them started to notice, most of them girls the son of Poseidon just standing there confronting Malfoy. Percy just stood there unwavering and oblivious to the starts he was getting from both sexes on the train. Others just drank up his perfectly tan body and harden muscles and the many scars he had that cover his body from all the fights and wars he's been through. The boys stood there mostly jealous of him other boys just loved the view same with the girls.

"How will you make me?" The pale boy snorted, "I'm a prefect by the way." He added smugly.

"I'll knock you down a couple of notches." He glared at him, "I don't care what you are, I've taken on the stuff made of nightmares. I could take you on with my hands tied behind my back." Well that is true he has been in Tartarus and fought other things like titans and gods. But he hates when he gets to see bulling and it just pisses him off.

"Huh..." He dropped the boy who landed to the ground with a loud thud, "I don't care anymore. Lets get going." The two other lackeys that were behind the pale boy laughing followed him as he left the poor boy on the floor.

Percy huffed out worried sigh, "Something not right with that guy." He mumbled to himself. Walking over to the boy he crouched down and grabbed him, then picked him up, "Hey you okay?" He asked him as he put the boy back on his own two feet.

"Y-yea." The boy stuttered out, "Malfoy was just being mean to me."

Percy grinned, "That's good. If he gives you anymore trouble jut come and find me. I don't mind teaching him a lesson or two." Percy stood back up and went back to change his clothes leaving the boy standing there in disbelief. A couple minutes Percy emerged trying to fix his tie. He wondered back to his cabin still trying to fix the try and walked on in with everyone but Nico dressed.

"Having trouble there Percy?" Jason asked trying no to laugh at the demigod's discomfort. The great Hero of Olympus was beaten by a tie.

"What does it look like to you Superman?" He jerked his tie a bit more and finally just gave up and threw it on the seat and sat down on the floor.

"Do you need help Percy?" Nico asked.

"Yes!" Percy jumped up. The whole cart started to laugh at Percy. He handed Nico the tie and sat as still as possible.

The son of Hades came up to him slowly and started to tie it up the correct way. "There you are." He backed up and wiped his hands on his black skinny jeans.

Percy looked at him, "Why aren't you in your robes Neeks?" He asked.

"Huh?" Nico looked down, "Oh...I forgot about that. Do you have any spares?" He asked Percy.

"Yea I think so. Why did you forget them?" Percy looked trough his stuff, "Ah hah! Found some. They might not fit you though." He hands Nico the robes and looks at him.

He took them and shrugged,"Well I travel lightly." Nico grumbled.

"Then where is it?" He asked referring to Nico's sword.

Nico waved his hand and his sword just appeared put of thin air and fell into his hands, "Where else? Mist can hide many things. Where's yours?" He asked the two. He waved his hand back over the blade and it disappeared back into thin air.

"My pocket." Jason told him and patted his robes and brought out the coin.

"Up my sleeve." Percy grinned and took out Riptide.

Hermoine looked at them, "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Stuff?" Percy asked. He held his pen and was about to slip it back up his sleeve.

"What is that?" She asked him.

Percy looked at his pen, "My pen?" He asked again.

"What do you have that for?" She looked at him.

"For writing stuff." Nico said as he was slipping on Percy's robes over his clothes, "Ya know? What have you never seen a pen before?" He asked her.

"We use quills to write. You Americans are strange." She crossed her arms.

"Why thank you!" Leo pipped up from underneath the seats. He pocked his head out and looked at the girl, "Could you hand me that tool belt next to you?" He reached out his hand.

"Uhh...sure." She handed him the belt and the demigod slipped back under the seats, "What is he doing?" She blinked.

Annabeth shrugged, "You learn not to ask." She smiled.

"Hey guys time to come on out." Thalia appeared in the doorway, "We are almost here."

"Okay well let's go-" Annabeth went stand up when the train took a dangerous turn and fell over. Things went black and you could hear voices and clanging swords from the background as the boy who lived and his friends passed out from ramming into the side of the cart.

* * *

 **Okay! Well here it is! I hope you all like it! Could I get some reviews por favor? Adiós**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I'm back and here to bring you another chapter. :)**

Thingredients had been going good. That was till these weird cloaked ghost things and some creepy lady came and screwed that all up. The train took a dangerous lurched and Thalia placed a thin layer of Must over the people in the car to make them fall asleep. The demigods then took out their weapons and prepares for a fight they thought was going to happen.

Instead they were greeted by a terrible cold feeling. A dark feeling that sunk into their skin chilling them to the bone. Dark memories began to resurface. The feelings of lost hope. Of death. Of fear. Memories that can bring the strongest of people to their knees.

"What is going on?" Annabeth's terrified voice brought them all back to reality.

Nico lifted his blade a bit higher, "I'm not sure. But I don't like it."

"Well you're not supposed to dear." A sickening voice came out of the dark. That voice belonged to a woman who seemed to be off her rocker.

Percy raised Riptide, "Who are you?" His voice was not a bit kind.

The woman smiled, "Well aren't you a handsome lad." She crackled, throwing her head back as she did so.

Nico's grip on his sword tightened. "Who do you think you are?!" This woman was driving his patience thin. Well thinner then it usually is.

"No one that answers to you boy." She answered. Thalia had to hold back a mean comment in fear that she would hurt her friends in the end, "Now let me get a good look at you." The woman walked up to Percy you seemed to stiffen like a brick.

"Back away from him." Nico pointed the blade at her. She just smiled and got closer.

"I won't hurt your boyfriend. Just looking." She smiled that sick twisted smile. Her eyes looked over everyone else as if she was sizing them up, "My you all look wonderful. Mainly you blondie." She looked right over at Jason. The son of Jupiter didn't look very pleased.

"What do you want?" Thalia hefted her shield and sword.

"Nothing yet." Then the creepy ghost things came swooping in. They seemed to make everyone fall to thier knees in agony over living their worst memories. Screams echoed through thier ears. They grew white and sweaty. Images of their fallen comrades, family, friends dying right in front of them. Nico started to scream and grabbed the sides of his head, trying to get rid of the terrible images.

Thalia's spell lifted and Leo started to cry and shake. Images of him losing his mothere were coming back to him. The woman seemed to just vanish after she noticed the other students start to gain consciousness.

"ECPECTO PATRONUM!" A white, whispy stag erupted from the end of Harry's wand in a burst of bright white light. The stag chased away the ghosts and the feeling of dread washed away.

"What were those things?!" Nico looked over at Percy who was staring at the floor. The son of the sea god was to busy staring at the floor to notice anything that was going on.

"Those were dementors."Hermonie said looking for some chocolate.

Nico shifted over to Percy to see if he was alright. Every action he made was watched by Jason who started to help the others up. The least affected was Thalia. Or so it seemed that way.

"Are yout alright?" Harry asked after he made sure all of the dementors were gone.

"Just peachy." Nico mumbled. He glared at the sky looking for those dementors so he could personally send them to the Underworld.

"Nico we are going to have to work on your people skills." Percy flashed a wide grin. The train then stopped.

"It seems we are here." Leo stated out of the blue. He grabbed his belt and fastened it to his pants and walked out, roses billowing after him.

"Is it just me or does that look really cool." Jason mused.

"It's not just you." Percy assured, "Well lets get going."

They all pulled out of the car with Ron and Hermonie arguing and Ginny and Luna talking about something. The demigods came up to the carriages after being told they don't need to get their stuff.

"What are those things?" Percy asked. The skeletal horses looked menacing in the moonlight.

"You can see them?" Harry asked not believing them.

"Yea the scary looking horses?" Leo asked.

"I'd you are talking about those them yes we can see them." Thalia told Harry.

Harry looked sad, knowing full and well the only way they could see them," They are called Threshals." He claimed on into a carriage.

"Who'd you all see die?" Luna asked.

"A lot of good people." Annabeth answered honestly.

Percy looked at the skeletal horse. They reminded him of Blackjack. He missed his friend dearly.

"Well aren't you coming?" Ron asked, "Hogwarts is over there." He siadded as he was climbing into his own carriage.

They all nodded and got on into other empty carriages. The carriages started to move and they were off. Ready to see this new school they would be attending for the next year.

 **And finished. Yes I know that some of them are seventeen but I frankly don't care. And the people at Hogwarts don't care either. For all they know the are 5th years attended the school. I'm sorry that this chapter is short but at least you have something. So there you go :)**


End file.
